Devices which propagate laser beams or other directed energy beams have been developed and integrated onto airborne platforms for various uses, including defending against airborne warfare objects, communications, ranging, mapping and guidance functions, and other suitable uses. When such devices are mounted on an airborne platform, the flow around the device creates flow disturbances downstream from the device which interfere with and inhibit a beam propagating downstream from the device. Thus, in the past, these devices have been most effective when the laser beam is propagated forward of the aircraft where there is relatively little interference of the beam by flow disturbances.
Traditional methods of addressing the flow disturbances present downstream of a beam propagating device include accepting a limited field of regard (FOR), placing the beam propagating device on the nose of the aircraft, or using active flow control elements to control the flow. The traditional methods of accepting a limited FOR and placing the beam propagating device on the nose of the aircraft are undesirable during missions that require the ability to propagate the beam omni-directionally, such as for defense missions. Although active flow control elements help reduce flow disturbances, these methods typically require complex arrays of actuators which can be costly and can be prone to mechanical failures. In addition, it is often difficult to find enough required extra space to implement the actuators or other components of active flow control elements. It is therefore desirable to provide a means to reduce flow disturbances within a region downstream of the beam propagating device, thus enabling the beam propagating device to effectively propagate a beam in any direction, in a compact and cost-efficient manner.